1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system, and more particularly to a four-component photographic lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A component photographic lens system is recently desired for making the entire of camera system compact. It is well known in order to make the photographic lens system, that a telephoto type of design can be applied. The telephoto type lens system comprises from the object side to the image side, a front lens group having a positive refractive power and a rear lens group having a negative refractive power. Such a telephoto type of lens is effective for shortening the total length of the lens system. However, the telephoto type lens system is applicable to a telephoto lens system having a relating small angle of view. Thus, it is extremely difficult to design a telephoto type photographic lens system having an optical performance in which the angle of view is over 60 degrees and the telephoto ratio is less than 1.0, while obtaining a sufficient light amount in the marginal area and having good compensation of various aberrations.